


symbiotic

by smithens



Series: of home [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-celibate Enjolras, Canon Era, Domestic, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spooning, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens
Summary: After time away, Enjolras and Combeferre return together to Paris.Combeferre has something to ask.





	symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> a baby sequel to of home, because fifi inspired me.

By the time they are within the city walls it is nightfall.

They have not spoken for hours. Indeed, they have hardly spoken at all for the duration of the journey, although the nature of the quiet changed around Étampes: the setting had by then become so unlike the Midi that it was uncomfortable to speak, rather than natural not to.

Combeferre understands why, but that does not quell the ache in his breast.

-

“Thank you, Combeferre, but I am expected by midnight,” says Enjolras, duly reserved. His usually lofty gaze is directed now at the paving stones, or perhaps the hem of Combeferre’s trousers.

“Stay, then, until eleven.”

Along the road Combeferre had willed himself to avoid such a compromising farewell, but now that he is here he cannot bring himself to return to his flat alone.

Enjolras says nothing at first. His grip upon the head of his cane is whiteknuckled.

“Combeferre.”

“In three weeks I shall move out, and you will no longer have the privilege of calling upon me at this hour.”

Enjolras accompanies him inside.

Enjolras is not at his apartment when expected.

-

This cannot last, thinks Combeferre.

He wills himself to say so aloud, but he merely sighs, instead, and with Enjolras’s guidance relaxes his palm against the joining of Enjolras’s torso and thigh.

“No longer shall I have this privilege,” says Enjolras, and Combeferre feels somewhat abashed at the mention of his words from the night before. “You will have a curfew, then, isn’t it?”

“And no callers permitted overnight.”

Enjolras shifts his weight; their bare hips press together, Enjolras’s back to Combeferre’s chest, symbiotic.

Combeferre kisses the crown of his head, and closes his eyes for just a moment longer.

-

A little more than a week later they meet at the Corinthe.

“I shall begin the internat in a fortnight.” Combeferre had intended to raise the subject gradually; ultimately he is unsuccessful. It is nerves.

“Yes.”

“We have discussed my lodgings, of course.”

“Of course.”

Today Enjolras has decided to echo. He has a few sheets of a newspaper before him, incomplete pages left on the table before their arrival - it has a Legitimist slant, but he has made utmost effort to appear engrossed in it. Since their return to Paris Enjolras has fully engaged himself with current events, but today Combeferre knows this to be avoidance, not true dedication to the goings-on.

“And so too the timetable.”

“That as well.”

Combeferre cannot stop himself: he grabs Enjolras gently by the wrist, willing him to surrender from the confines of his head.

“What we have not discussed is that very soon I shall have an income and livelihood, Enjolras, a career.”

“Within years, yes,” replies Enjolras, his gaze steely.

“Brief years. I should like to support you, when the time comes, would that you allow it; be it that a surgeon’s income is adequate for man and wife it will surely suit us both.”

Enjolras nods. His smile would be imperceptible to those who do not know him so well as Combeferre does, for it is in his eyes foremost.

He opens his mouth.

“Say nothing,” says Combeferre, “ruminate. Within years, that is right. But it has  _been_ years, for us, indeed.”

“I needn’t consider it further. I should find that very agreeable.”

The conversation ends, there.

They part ways for the afternoon, but when Combeferre returns to his apartment well past suppertime, he finds Enjolras waiting for him.


End file.
